FUTURE
The Foundation of Unstoppable Terror and Ultimate Ruthless Evil, abbreviated as FUTURE, is a villainous organization from an alternate future timeline. History Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Dino Attack Team defeated XERRD and the Mutant Dinosaurs without an alliance with any major LEGO villains. Although some villains, such as Sam Sinister, Vladek, and the Brickster, contributed to the fight against the Mutant Dinos, they ultimately received no recognition for their efforts because they also fought against Dino Attack Team. By the end of the Dino Attack, these villains were arrested. After breaking out of jail, the Frickster helped Finister escape prison in the year 2030. Two years later, they met up with Fogel, who survived his final defeat at Alpha Team's hands by extending his life with a special G.E. Body. Although Finister and Frickster mocked Fogel for his greatest failure, Fogel vowed to make the LEGO Planet fear him once again. After recruiting Fladek in 2033, they formally founded FUTURE. Over the next two years, FUTURE became the largest organization of crime and villainy that the world had ever seen. Villains from across the LEGO Planet were recruited into the league, merging many factions together into a single alliance under the leadership of Fogel. Even organizations that were not based on the LEGO Planet, such as Blacktron, joined the FUTURE pact. Declaring that the time for "playing well" was long since past, FUTURE instructed its members to step up their game by providing the resources needed to overcome any obstacles by any means necessary. FUTURE villains were known for frequently committing acts of terrorism to kill heroes and instill fear in the populace. Still, LEGOLAND and the Royal Nations remained resilient, forming LEGO Enterprises' Good Operatives to combat FUTURE and bring the villains to justice. In 2035, FUTURE attacked a secret LEGOLAND military facility at Astor City. There, they uncovered one of Dr. Cyber's Hypno Disks, formerly used by the Time Cruisers for time travel. Seeing an opportunity, Fogel planned to return to the Dino Attack, an apocalyptic time when the world would be much more vulnerable to FUTURE's power and influence. He pooled FUTURE's resources into building a time machine. Dino Attack Fogel, Finister, the Frickster, and Fladek used the time machine to travel back in time to the year 2010. There, they traveled to LEGO City and revealed themselves to Evil Ogel, General Evil, Sam Sinister, Vladek, and the Brickster. They explained their goal and plans to their present-day counterparts: by defeating Dino Attack Team, they will be able to defeat the Mutant Dinos themselves, receive all the credit and glory for saving the world from the apocalypse, and therefore be rewarded with enough power and influence to reshape the rebuilding civilization in their image, allowing them to take over the world. One of FUTURE's primary targets was elite Dino Attack agent Rex, who famously played an instrumental role in stopping the Dino Attack. They even rescued Rex, Zero, and Phantom from Chaos just so that Finister could interrogate them with the Truth Receiver aboard the Villains Headquarters airship. When Rex and his fellow prisoners escaped with the help of The Phantom, FUTURE and present-day villains tried to stop them but were thwarted by The Phantom, and they were forced to crash-land Villains Headquarters in the outskirts of LEGO City. Finister assembled a single H.R.D.B., which he intended to use to bomb Dino Attack Headquarters. The explosive robot was stopped by Rex and Amanda Claw but, as Finister escaped the scene, he captured Roger Remous, interrogated him, and ultimately killed him. Fogel, Ogel, and General Evil later stole a sample of Mutant Dino Serum from Dino Attack Team. They ambushed Amanda Claw at a police station and injected her with the serum, with the malicious intent of faking her death while leaving her in the form of a Mutant T-Rex that would be hunted and killed by her fellow Dino Attack agents. Lastly, Finister and Sam Sinister successfully got Rex discharged from Dino Attack Team after causing Maw to go on rampage, nearly killing Dino Attack Team's founding members in the process. With Rex discharged from Dino Attack Team, FUTURE's plan was well underway. Over the next several weeks, the FUTURE villains continued to target other Dino Attack agents who were famous in their original timeline, killing them before they could make their meaningful contributions to the team. Their targets included Nails, Connors, and MacFly. One day, the FUTURE and present-day villains discovered a camp used by PBB, Chompy, Little Bot, The Phantom, and a pair of Mutant T-Rexes apparently named "Maw" and "Claw". Recognizing PBB as a major Dino Attack ally and wishing to get revenge on The Phantom, they captured the entire group and brought them to Villains Headquarters. There, the FUTURE villains engaged the group of Dino Attack allies in battle. FUTURE had deliberately set up this fight to be filmed with a hidden camera, intending to use the footage of their victory to demoralize Alpha Team and other potential Dino Attack allies. Although they were tough combatants, the FUTURE villains underestimated their opponents and were ultimately defeated. The Phantom (who had revealed his true identity to be Frozeen) discovered FUTURE's time machine. Realizing the dangers to reality posed by FUTURE and their time travel, Frozeen put the unconscious FUTURE villains back in their time machine, set up a timed Panrahk XP explosive, and sent the time machine back to its original timeline. Just after arriving in 2035, the Panrahk XP detonated, destroying the time machine and killing FUTURE's founders. FUTURE's fate in the alternate timeline is undocumented, since any further contact between the two timelines would likely be impossible after they diverged from one another. Legacy FUTURE created a divergence point when they arrived in 2010, splitting off a new timeline. The full extent of differences between FUTURE's original alternate timeline and the new primary timeline is not fully documented. Some of the known consequences of their actions include the deaths of Rev Raptor and Sereve; a special Dino Attack mission to the Goo Caverns being significantly delayed; and the Maelstrom Temple not being discovered until near the end of 2010, at which point the Maelstrom was far more powerful. Other differences can be inferred based upon their actions in this timeline; for example, Amanda Claw spent several weeks as a Mutant T-Rex, and Rex was temporarily discharged from Dino Attack Team. Their actions also indirectly led to Rex and Amanda Claw quickly forming a close relationship (as well as everything that entailed), as well as PBB's death. It is most likely that none of these events happened in the alternate timeline, or at least not how they played out in the primary timeline. FUTURE's biggest contribution to the new timeline was also its most ironic one. Evil Ogel, recognizing Fogel as an embittered and empty shell of the man he used to be, was disgusted by his alternate self and vowed not to repeat Fogel's mistakes. Ultimately, he realized that the best way to avoid FUTURE's fate was to form an alliance with Dino Attack Team, and he convinced Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek to do the same. This ensured that, unlike the FUTURE villains, they received credit and recognition for helping stop the Dino Attack apocalypse. Therefore, FUTURE will likely never be formed in the primary timeline. Notable Members *Fogel: An alternate future version of Evil Ogel, acting as the leader of FUTURE. He was killed by Frozeen's Panrahk XP explosive. *Finister: An alternate future version of Sam Sinister, acting as second-in-command of FUTURE. He was killed by Frozeen's Panrahk XP explosive. *Fladek: An alternate future version of Vladek. He was killed by Frozeen's Panrahk XP explosive. *Frickster: An alternate future version of the Brickster. He was killed by Frozeen's Panrahk XP explosive. *General B: A Blacktron general who was left behind to lead FUTURE after its founders traveled back in time. Trivia *FUTURE was never named in Dino Attack RPG, in which Fogel, Finister, Frickster, and Fladek were simply referred to as Future Villains. The acronym "FUTURE" was retroactively chosen as the organization's name to act as a pun: the "Future Villains" are now literally villains working for FUTURE. The name FUTURE was officially introduced in the Expanded Universe story For Want of Nails. *Originally, General B was one of the villains who traveled back in time, operating under the codename "GB". While this plot point was never expanded upon and has since been declared non-canon, he is still considered a canon member of the organization. *In the RPG's alternate ending L.E.G.O., Evil Ogel and other LEGO villains band together to form the organization Every Villain In Crime Together, or E.V.I.C.T., which serves as the primary villainous faction of the story. FUTURE and EVICT are considered alternate timeline counterparts of one another. *For clarification, the FUTURE timeline is a separate timeline from Future Frozeen's timeline in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. The point of divergence in Future Frozeen's timeline is 2004, when Ogel successfully wiped out Alpha Team and took over the world, whereas the point of divergence in the FUTURE timeline is 2010, when the villains did not ally with Dino Attack Team. It is unknown from which timeline Fmagma originated (or, for that matter, if Fmagma is even still considered canon). Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:FUTURE Category:PeabodySam